


Imposter Syndrome

by BeautifulChaos56



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Metafiction, Or Is It?, Psychological Horror, Quarantine, Tension, kind of?, phone games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulChaos56/pseuds/BeautifulChaos56
Summary: Statement of an unnamed civilian regarding a recently downloaded phone game.-or-(After one too many nights of boredom in quarantine you finally decide to reach out and give that new game “Among Us” a shot.  But sometimes when you reach out, something unexpected reaches back.)((this requires no knowledge of the magnus archives or all that much of Among Us to be enjoyed.  It's just a spooky little thing I wrote))
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Imposter Syndrome

“I have officially hit rock bottom” you complain to yourself one cold and lonely October night. 

The quarantine has been in effect for far too long, and regardless of whether it’s still actually in effect or not you’re not stupid enough to go outside until there’s either a vaccine or a cure. So, as the boredom and loneliness is finally starting to really get to you, you’re actually going to download that among us app that everyone has been raving about online.

You wait a good half our for the dang thing to actually load up, and then you immediately start the game. It loads perfectly fine, but for some reason you don't get the "two impostors remaining" message. It just immediately starts. You brush it off, maybe it depends on the update, or it’s just a fan thing. The whole “____ was not the imposter” thing doesn’t exactly show up in the playthroughs you’ve seen, either. 

Everyone you’re playing with seems nice enough, although there are a few trolls who just spam the chat occasionally and act like robots. You only get a few minutes of playtime in before the first person gets killed and a meeting is called. Everyone votes for the most suspicious person and, for all appearances, it seems right. The game declares them as one of the impostors.

The players continues on with all their tasks until another person is murdered. It goes a bit less smoothly than the last one, but you all still decide on someone to vote out, even if it’s kind of random. Surprisingly, the game also declares them an imposter. You think you’ve won your first game and feel rather good about yourself...

Until the game comes back to the ship.

**There is still at least one impostor remaining.**

But that’s impossible, right? There are only two impostors in any given game, otherwise it just isn’t fair.

"Is this some kind of update I haven’t heard about?" You wonder, "Did I download a mod instead of the actual game by accident? Am I _hacked?_ " Everyone else seems just as surprised though, so after some debate you all decide to keep playing. There’s only the four of you left, after all.

Besides... You’re kind of curious to see how this new version plays out.

So, you continue with your tasks. You’re actually fairly far along, though you’ve been stuck on the card swipe one for a while now, when yet another murder is committed. This time they vote almost completely at random, but there is a 50/50 chance of you being right at this point, and surprise! They're the impostor. And the game still doesn't end.

Now at this point, only two of you are left. Any other game would either declare the both of you winners or say the impostor won. It does not. You wander around for a minute, wondering if you’re going to have to die or something to finally end this fucking game when you hear it.

Emanating from your shitty phone speaker, almost silent under all the noise both in and out of the game, is a soft knocking

You’re not sure how- really, your phone's speakers are _terrible_ and _definitely_ do not have the depth for this- but you _know_ it’s coming from the storage room. Your crewmate is already heading over to check it out, and you end up following them, despite the dread creeping up your spine.

As you both wander into the room, the perspective on your phone shifts and changes, showing the other side of the room. There is a large hanger door.

It is opening. No air is “escaping” despite being in "space" but something- _Something is **coming through.**_

It is **red** , **blue** , and **green** , like all of the impostors that were ejected. It is also **white** , **black** , and **yellow** just like the players who were killed.

_The colors are the only things that can be described about it._

It looks both too real for the game and too- _animated?_ \- to be real.

You Don’t Like Looking At It.

The other player is gone- you don’t know where and it hardly matters now- and your character stands there alone. The screen is starting to cover in glitches and static as it approaches yo- _your character_ \- and the thing gets closer and closer and you don't want to even try to touch the screen to get away. It’s almost to you. You can't seem to move to even drop the phone and you know- you don’t know how but _you know_ \- that this abomination will not be satisfied with some colorful pixels and a few bits of data but you can't move _why can’t you move_. its already wrapping an appendage around the sad, sad little representation you made of yourself, your hyperventilating now, _and-_

**The screen goes black.**

" **Imposter** " comes up in dark red letters and mocking seriousness. No characters appear on the page. You drop your phone.

_There was still one imposter left._

**There is a knock at your door.**


End file.
